1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved process and device for alleviation of muscular and non-muscular pain and discomfort.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art disclosing the application of one or more small rigid objects of varying shapes adhering to a plaster backing which alleviates muscular and non-muscular pain and discomfort when applied to various points of a person's body without puncturing the person's skin.